New Shaderia
New Shaderia came into existence after Mayor Moley, the acting ruler of Shaderia in the absense of King Solomon and Countessa Tamik, felt that Shaderia should distance itself from the obsession with death now that King Solomon was no longer in charge, and that Barvos offered a chance for a fresh start. Sacrenoir, leader of the Shaderian West and the entire Shaderian army, felt that Mayor Moley's suggestions were heresy and that Shaderia should stay as it was should Solomon return. A long argument followed and both Mayor Moley and Sacrenoir realised that even should the other be disposed of as a secondary leader, the people of their faction would likely not abandon their cause, and so Shaderia was "amicably" split into two, New Shaderia and the Shaderian Republic of Dawn. Overview History on Barvos *Sacrenoir appoints himself as acting regent of Shaderia, and appoints Mortimer Goth as his second in command. *The Salopian Empire requests an Alliance and Sacrenoir accepts. *Wanting to punish the Shaderian Republic of Dawn for abandoning their heritige, Sacrenoir declares war on them, in the hope of removing them from the island. Tyran takes this opportunity to ally with SRD, which saves them from complete destruction. The Dino's of Dawn alliance manages to repel the Saladian alliance, but gets greedy and attempts to take over Shadowspire. Luckily the war was hard fought for Tyran and SRD, so by the time they reached the capital they were too tired to break through its gates. Status Quo returns. *After Innovia's crushing defeat they offer New Shaderia their old land as they fear they won't be able to hold onto it anyway. *New Shaderia sends ships southwards, it is one of the first to discover land and traverse the seas successfully. *After receiving land from SRD, Tyran decides to try and take the entire island for himself. After Destroying aprillia they turn their sights on New Shaderia and Salopia. This battle is difficult and New Shaderia is forced to give up the land. However, during the exodus, Tyranese leaders announce that Tyran is following through with an exodus of its own. With its former land now void of owners, New Shaderia attempts to reclaim as much as it can. *Noting that Aprillia is becoming greedy, New Shaderia stands up to the menace all on its own, against impossible odds, to make it known that they will not stand idly by as they try to conquer the world. Despite the Aprillians having far more troops, New Shaderia manages to take out two Aprillian infantry, while only losing 3 infantry itself. The fallen soldiers are hailed as heroes. *On the continent a huge army of orkz starts advancing. After allying with Dalania and receiving support from Salopia, the New Shaderian army manages to fend off the Ork armies attacking Silt, with little damage and loss of life. Politics Despite the fact that Solomon was killed by Baron Samedi, Sacrenoir remains adamant that he is still the true ruler of Shaderia, and that one day he will return. Until that day Sacrenoir has taken place as King's Regent, with Mortimer Goth as his second in command. Sacrenoir deals mostly with military affairs whereas Mortimer Goth is in charge of peace keeping and international relations. Should situations be too risky, unimportant or otherwise un-enticing, Edgar Allan Poe or Clarissa Fiore will act as New Shaderian diplomats in Mortimer Goth's place. New Shaderia has a strong alliance with the Salopian empire, and is on good terms with Innovia. They, at times, see eye to eye with Kanelamic State as well. On the other side of the fence they have a strong hatred towards the Shaderian Republic of Dawn and Aprillia. Geography New Shaderia began like most countries on the Island now known as Lobster Rock. The Shaderians have always been a people obsessed with the sea and so New Shaderia's first course of action was to move to the coast. The first city to be founded was Shadowspire, and was situated on the coastline so that in the future it could make the most out of trade and exploration. Places of Interest - Lobster Rock Island.jpg|New Shaderia - Lobster Rock Saldine.jpg|Saldine *Shadowspire - Capital of New Shaderia, and most populated NS city on Lobster Rock. Central bank is located here. *Chakrh - Created from the former SRD capital, this city was built in honour of King Solomon . *Krewlod - New Shaderia's first defence from naval attacks. Beacon's mand by lookouts warn of any potentially hostile ships from the West. *Nabudis - Sometimes called the Necrohol of Nabudis because of all those who have died there. It has been the site of many wars, by a great many nations, including New Shaderia, Salopia, Tyran, Innovia and Artiria. Places of Interest - Saldine *Saldine - This settlement was mostly created to allow New Shaderian and Salopian ships to dock during long journeys so that they could replenish their supplies. Fearing Kanelamic State would surround them New Shaderia and Salopia expanded, though New Shaderia felt that this extra land would be a burden. Excess land was passed over to Innovia while New Shaderia focused on making the Saldine Port functional and efficient. Places of Interest - Southlands *Harken's Cove - The first city created for the colonies. Named for Solomon. *Synesta - Though not the first city, Synesta was the focus of New Shaderia's improvements, fearing that two vital cities on the coastmay prove dangerous during violent sea warfare. *Geat - Geat produces the greatest miners, refiners and armour smiths in the country. *Silt - Silt was created as a sea-town so that armies could travel quickly into the heart of the colony without having to trudge through the rainforests. Silt was also the site of a great battle between New Shaderia, Dalania and the evil Orkz. *Pentas Mountains - A mountain range consisting of 5 mountains. It is hoped that these mountains will produce a lot of valuable discoveries. Religion Blah blah blah Major Religions *Shadistika *Cult of the Moon Cat *Azhulia Lesser Religions *Tarvuism *Brotherhood of Toasted Enlightenment *Brotherhood of Gabranth / Willism *Treeminders Warfare Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! Historical Battles *Shaderian Civil War - After declaring the Shaderian Republic of Dawn to be traitors to their necromantic heritage, Sacrenoir declared war and tried to take the SRD land. Tyran stepped in to assist SRD, however and New Shaderia were put on the defensive as they retreated back to Shadowspire. With assistance from Salopia, New Shaderia was able to push Tyran and Republic forces out from the New Shaderian Capital. *Tyranese Invasion - Tyran invaded, Salopia assisted. Many New Shaderian's killed, much land lost, New Shaderians forced to leave island for the mainland. Tyran left the island before NS was fully evacuated so NS laid claim to much of its previous land. *Border Wars - Fight with Aprillia on the NS/Aprillian border. No chance of winning, but was determined to show Aprillia that they would not be unnopposed. 8 vs 4 infantry, Aprillia with the advantage. End results, 6 vs 1, NS pulling back. Considered a victory of honour. No border changes followed. *Ork War - Large band of Orkz, large Dalanian army assisted, with a little support from Salopia. Took place at Silt. Silt was damaged, but Orkz were decemated, little loss of life for NS, Dalanian's lost a few more. Notable People *Sacrenoir - Ruler / General Necromancer.png Necromancer 2.jpg terrortubbies.jpg|Terrortubbies cast_black.jpg|Captain Black dr horrible.jpg|Dr Horrible poe.jpg|Edgar Allan Poe 228px-266px-Lady_Maverick.png|Clarissa Fiore B9_Vi1iIYAISAj5.jpg|Rick and Morty Nightman.jpg|Nightman (Ah ah ahhhhh!) darksiders_ii___death_render_by_crussong-d59xs40.png|General Death FURY.png|General Fury STRIFE.jpg|General Strife WAR.jpg|General War *Mortimer Goth - Advisor / General *Captain Black - Chief of Secret Police *Terrortubbies - Keepers of Peace (Southlands) *Dr Horrible - Military Engineer *Edgar Allan Poe - Diplomat *Clarissa Fiore - Diplomat *Rick & Morty - Scientist / Morty *Nightman (Ah ah ahhhhh!) *Generals Death, Fury, Strife and War - Leaders of the New Shaderian armies. Category:Barvos Nations